Homestuck In Wonderland
by Menalence
Summary: When John was relaxing in the woods, he was startled by a strange rabbit that took him to someplace called Wonderland. He has to figure out why he was taken there, so he can attempt to get back home safely. My first fic ever, enjoy!


**~CHAPTER 1~**

It was a quiet, peaceful day. You needed this. You are relaxing in the woods that were in your back yard. You were sitting up against a tree with your eyes closed , so you could listen to the calming noises in your surroundings. You were carefree, not a worry in the world. But you suddenly hear the crackling of some branches and leaves. You instantly jump to your feet. It might have been peaceful but there are a lot of dangerous things in these woods. Your dad always warns you, 'Son, there are vicious animals in these woods. So you can go and explore them, but you must always remember to be on your guard, and never wonder to far away from the house.' You knew from experience that it could be anything from a bear, to an angry rabies infested chipmunk. You were pretty sure it was a light weight animal because the crackling noises weren't very loud, but they were still loud enough to disturb your peace and quiet. You carefully observed your surroundings. You were in a semi open area of the forest, that was surrounded by oak and pine trees and severally types of bushes. While searching for the source of the noise you noticed a rustling bush that grew some sort of purple berries, it was safe to assume that the creature was eating the fruit on the bush, but you were still unsettled about it, so the only thing you could do was investigate. You carefully crept up to the bush, and then you carefully parted the bush to get a good look at the animal, but you couldn't believe what you were seeing. It was a white rabbit with hints of blonde in it's fur just staring at him. What was crazy was it had purple eyes, but what was even crazier was it was wearing a white dress with red trim and a rabbit hopping at the bottom of the skirt. The rabbit just stared at you for a solid minute. You were so curious about the rabbit that you tried to reach out an touch it, but right as your hand was about to touch what looked like soft, silky, long fur, it darted off to go deeper into the woods. The rabbit spiked your curiosity, and without thinking you chased after it. You ran as fast as you could and were unsure if you'd be able to keep up with the fancily dressed rabbit, but surprisingly you never lost site of it, sometimes it almost seemed like it glanced behind to make sure you were still there, and when ever it would start getting far ahead of you, it would stop and wait for you to get a reasonable distance again. Was this rabbit toying with you? You assume it's just you imagination and stop to think about how deep you have gotten in the woods. Then your fathers words echoed through your head, 'You must never wonder to far away from home'. You began to think about turning around and going home, but you didn't there was something about this rabbit that captivated you.

Your running through the woods, dodging any tree that came your way, which got trickier and trickier the deeper in to the woods you went. You almost caught the rabbit on several occasions, but you missed everytime. You almost tripped and fell once but you were able to regain balance before you hit the ground. Then, you saw a good opportunity to get the rabbit when you saw a huge hole up ahead that was the perfect opportunity to A. catch it while it was in mid air or B. Watch it fall in to the hole then safely retrieve it. You were mere inches away from the rabbit and as it approached the hole it jumped, you soon followed after it. You reached out to grab it when it suddenly did an evasive maneuver and began to angle itself so it would land over to the left of the hole, you weren't sure what to think. However, one thing was for sure, that was no ordinary rabbit. Then you began to look ahead of you and noticed a huge tree you were about to slam into, your thoughts quickly shifted to 'SHIT'. You collided with the tree and black out.

When you awoke, you were falling in what seemed to be an endless pit. You looked around and noticed the rabbit was falling with you. It was just watching you as you fell together. "Great, this is exactly how I wanted to go. Falling in an endless pit with a rabbit in a frilly dress." you grumbled. You must have up set it because it made what sounded to be an angry huffing noise and then it clapped it's paws and *poof* it vanished. "Good I didn't want you here anyway!" you screamed to yourself. 'Well this is it' you thought, 'I'm going to die here alone'. Just as you were about to give up hope, you saw a bright light under you, it was the end of the pit. You weren't sure if you should be happy or worried. Even though it was the end and you were going to make it out, there was no way you could survive a fall like this. Everything around you went white. The only thing you could think is 'Great I'm dead'. It was the only thing you could think. What other explanation could there be? You really hated the thought of being dead. There were so many things you regretted. Like, you never got a girlfriend, and you had never been kissed, and you had never been laid. And now! None of those things could ever happen! And then he thought of his friends. He'd never be able to say good bye. But there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, the white began to fade, and a nearly empty white room appeared around him as he lied there on the floor. He sat up to take in his surroundings, it was a plain white room with nothing but a small round table in the center. He then noticed a single door which he assumed was the only way out. He went to go and open it but it was locked. He then went to the round table in hopes of finding a key, unfortunately there wasn't, but instead he found a bottle of liquid with a note that said 'Drink me' in a light pink text. John figured that was either water or vodka, and also there was a chance it could be a trap. He figured 'What the hell?' and drank some of it, he then felt queasy, and he noticed he was shrinking. "SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Soon he was only 4 inches tall. And then he stopped shrinking. He looked around and saw yet another note that read 'OFMG! You totally feel for it! Hehe. Loser! Oh and this will wear off in a cuople of seconds.' It was also written in pink text. Right when you thought you were screwed you found the key it was a few inches away from the second note. You began to return to your normal size and then you picked up the key, unlocked the door, left, and then slammed it in anger. Once you were outside, you tried to figure out where you were. But, you didn't recognize anything in your surroundings. As a matter of fact, everything looked like it was all from a dream. There were mushrooms that were the size of trees, and flowers that were as big as your last birthday cake. And that was pretty damn big cake. This was most likely some weird dream you were having while you were passed out. "But why is this dream so god damn GIRLY!"

"Hehe, I think what's more girly is that dress your in." you heard girls voice say behind you. You turn around and all you see is that dumb rabbit.

"Who said that!" you yelled, while looking around like an idiot.

"It was me" you heard the same voice say.

You look down to the white rabbit, "No, it couldn't have been,"

"No it was me." said the rabbit slyly.

"Well I guess my theory was correct. You really aren't an ordinary rabbit, but I don't know what 'dress' your talking about." you said kinda annoyed with the fact you were talking to a RABBIT!

"Look at what your wearing."

You sigh and roll your eyes, before looking down to see your self in a blue dress with white frills, short sleeves, and some weird apron with the four card suit symbols on it that had a skirt that was a little shorter than mid-thigh. You were speechless, you were wearing your normal slimmer t-shirt and shorts just a few minutes ago. "But when did I…"

"I did it." said the rabbit. Then she snapped her little bunny fingers and *poof* she turned into a human. She had platinum blonde hair, with the same purple eyes and was wearing the same dress. The only thing that separated her from looking completely human were the white bunny ears on her head. "But to be more specific, I did it as a favor for a friend. I wasn't going to originally, but you pissed me off so it's sort of my way of pay back." You were dumb founded. But the rabbit in a dress thing kinda made sense now. 'This was turning out to be one crazy dream.' you thought. "Oh this isn't a dream John."

"H-how did you know my name, and how did you know what I was thinking?" you stuttered. Then you remembered, "Oh wait! This is all a dream! And it's my dream, so everyone is bound to know my name!" you then proceeded to laugh like an idiot.

"Actually, this is all very real, and I knew your name because the higher ups have kept a close eye on you. As for knowing what your thinking, it's common for people to believe this is a dream."

"Ok, ya. Sure. 'Higher ups'. I totally believe you now, because there's obviously no way I could be dreaming, even though I slammed into a tree and knocked out unconscious, and things like transforming rabbits and magic, or some shit is apparently real now." you said sarcastically.

"Well it's obvious you don't believe me."

"Not in the slightest."

the mysterious rabbit girl began to walk twords you. You weren't quite sure what she was doing. She stopped in front of you and paused for a moment. Then she made a fist, threw her arm back, and decked John in the face as hard as she could. She hit him so hard that he flew back 5 feet. "Do you believe me now." she asked rubbing the fist that hit his face.

There was no way that this could be a dream. You can't truly be injured and feel pain in a dream, and that REALLY hurt! Not to mention people usually wake Before that happens to them "Ya I believe you." you said rubbing the cheek that was hit. It was so painful and it was throbbing, you were sure there was a mark of some kind. "But did you really have to hit me so hard?"

"In order for you to believe me? Yes I did."she said rather pleased with herself. "Now, I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet. Hello, I am Rose Lalonde, and I hold the White Rabbit chair in the white queen's court." she said reaching out her hand.

"John Egbert. But… White Rabbit chair?"

"Yes, the white queen has a court, though we rarley have to do anything like a real court. We usually are assigned specific things to do, like I am a runner. I do things like get people that she has summoned and things like that. And there's a ranking among the members of the court. I'm fairly low but not at the bottom."

"So, earlier when you said higher ups…"

"Yes. I ment the higher ranked court officials."

"But what do they want with me?"

The rabbit girl smirked and began to walk away, but right as she reached the dirt path that lead to who knows where she turned around to face you again, and said, "All will be revealed in due time." Then she clapped her hands and teleported away.

You weren't sure what to do or where to go. So you sat there like an idiot and tried to take in everything that was happening. After ten minutes you decided you should go explore and try to find some answers. You began to walk down the dirt road, and thought about what all the rabbit girl had said while observing some of the plants that were growing along the road. And then you got angry when you re-realized that she put you in a dress, and began to walk faster enraged. Then, there was a fork in the road. There was two paths. Both lead to a forest full of dead trees. You weren't sure which one to take. So, you think long and hard and decide to take the right path. As you began to walk through the woods, you began to feel really creeped out. The woods were dark and erie, and it felt like someone was following and watching you. Occasionally you would glance behind you to make sure that there really wasn't and there never was. But still you were always on edge. Then after a while, had had enough. "If anyone's here come out! I know your there!" he yelled. No one came out. There wasn't a single noise. "Huh. I wonder if it's just all in my head." you mumbled to yourself.

"No. I'm here" you heard a young sounding girl voice say, and then giggled. You turned around and saw a small,petit girl sitting on one of the branches on one of the trees. You hadn't ever seen someone like her before. She had short black hair that flipped outward at the ends, grey skin, with the most brilliant green eyes. She wore a blue and green striped, fur shirt with black leggings, and a hat in the shape of a cat on her head that allowed her candy corn horns poke out. She smiled at you and began to laugh, "You're a boy right?"

"Ya?" you said questionably.

She giggled again and said, "Then why are you in a dress?"

"It's kinda complicated. The White Rabbit-"

"YOU KNOW ROSE!" she asked excitedly while repositioning herself on the branch.

You nod slightly. "How do you know the Whi- I mean, Rose?" you looked up curiously.

She stared at John for a minute in thought, and then evaporated from her spot on the branch and and reappeared in front of John. "I'll tell you," she began, "but you have to tell me how you know her first."

"She brought me here." The cat girl looked surprised when you said that, you continued, "I don't know why though. She didn't really tell me anything really."

"Hmmm, I see. I know her beclaws she's a close friend, and she's on the white queens court. I know everyone on the court. And I might even know why your here."

You looked at her hopefully and asked, "Can you tell me!"

"No," she said. Then she evaporated and reappeared on a branch in another tree. "I don't know fur sure, and besides it's not my place to tell you."

"Well, can you take me to someone whose place it is to tell me?"

She evaporated and appeared an inch away from your face. She stared deeply into your eyes. She stared you down so hard you began to feel nervous. After another minute, she evaporated again. This time she appeared leaning against a tree. "I supaws I could take you to see the Hatter."

**~CHAPTER 1 END~**

Hi Guys. I hope you like this. But I'm not really good at writing. I probably made like a 100 typos writing this. Well, please review, and if you got any ideas for the story let me know, I don't have everything planed out yet. Wow, and this is way longer than I thought it would be. Also, I will try to make it a little funnier in the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
